Tu es celui qui est parti
by sticklips
Summary: UA. 1963, Steve et Bucky se rencontre, c'est pas "l'amour au premier regard" mais ça marche entre eux. Parce qu'ils sont seuls. Mais on n'a pas tous la même façon de combler la solitude.


_Dans une autre vie…peut être._

Le vide. Rien que le vide. Lui, au milieu des cartons. Ces putains de cartons qu'il avait du faire en deux jours après la mort de sa petite amie. Au beau milieu de ce putain d'été 1963 qui n'en finissait pas.

 _Bam, bam bam._

« Ouvre s'il te plait, je me vide de mon sang sur ton foutu palier, très cher voisin inconnu qui met trois plombs à ouvrir sa porte ! »

Steve soupira, est-ce qu'il allait vraiment bouger ses fesses de son canapé ?

« Ah ben t'as mis le temps ! »

Une tornade de cheveux bruns venait d'entrer tranquillement et squattait sa cuisine en le regardant de haut en bas de ses yeux clairs cernés de noir. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi vif il n'avait pas l'air de très bien dormir nota Steve toujours sur le pas de la porte, désemparé.

« T'as pas l'air très vif, remarque l'autre. Je suis Bucky. »

Pas de réponse. Steve était retourné se coucher sur son canapé.

« Et un neurasthénique ! Un ! » marmonna Bucky dans sa barbe avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Pour mieux revenir le lendemain.

Son voisin s'appelait Steve Rogers, lui dit qu'il était artiste et qu'il avait du mal à boucler ses fins de mois mais lui cacha qu'il rêvait de s'engager dans l'armée. Bucky lui répondit qu'avec tous ces gens partis de Brooklyn il y avait beaucoup de logements vides et qu'il lui suffisait de squatter comme lui. Mais il ne lui révéla pas ce qu'il faisait pour gagner sa vie.

* * *

L'armoire n'avait rien donné, peut-être serait-il plus chanceux avec le buffet. Il avait déjà pris ce qui se trouvait dans le portefeuille négligemment ouvert sur la table de la cuisine. Bingo ! Quelques dollars à rajouter à sa cagnotte. Bucky ne se faisait jamais payer pour ses services. Il préférait se servir. Plus ou moins selon si la personne avait été gentille ou non. Homme ou femme ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-« Je sais ce que tu fais pour gagner ta vie. La voisine me l'a dit.

-Je sais que tu veux t'engager dans l'armé. J'ai vu tes certificats.

-Jerk.

-Punk »

C'est le premier sourire que Steve lui offre. Pas un qu'il est obligé d'aller chercher. Non, un vrai cadeau. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne lui a pas fait de cadeau. A la réflexion il se demande si on lui en a déjà fait un. Pas à l'orphelinat en tous cas. Les gens avec qui il couche non plus. Il leur vole leur argent et eux lui nie le droit d'être aimé. Ils lui disent tous que ce ne sera que pour une nuit. Et à chaque fois Bucky tombe dans le panneau, se dit que ce sera toujours quelques heures de volées à la solitude. Mais non. Et chaque matin il les dépouilles de leur argent. Mais ça ne suffit pas à combler sa solitude. Ca ne suffit pas.

* * *

Steve ressort un énième certificat de non validité à la main. Et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fout de cette guerre au vietnam. Ce n'est pas non plus une envie de voyager. Juste le rêve idiot d'un gamin qui pense pouvoir échapper à la solitude au milieu d'un bataillon de soldats.

* * *

Bucky rentre à l'appartement de Steve. Enfin c'était celui de Steve. Maintenant c'est le leur. Steve est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, occupé à croquer les gens dehors. Bucky s'arrête sur la photo de l'ex-petite amie de steve que ce dernier a placé dans le couloir. D'après ce qu'il a compris elle est morte, sûrement violemment vu son jeune âge. Il s'approche de la brune pulpeuse aux beaux yeux chocolats. « Désolée poupée, je sais que c'était ton mec, mais tu es morte et je me sens trop seul, alors… ». Alors il retourne la photo.

Il s'approche de ce qui est maintenant son colocataire et un peu plus il espère.

Il entame la discussion, puis le flirt. Steve dit oui. Alors ils terminent dans la chambre.

* * *

-« Hey j'y pensais ça fait un an qu'on se connaît ! Si on allait à l'exposition universelle pour fêter ça ?

Bucky vient de le tirer d'affaire. Encore. Ce ne sera jamais que la soixante cinquième fois.

« Pourquoi pas ? » est la seule réponse, sans conviction que le brun peut tirer de son ami.

Un rendez-vous avec des amies de Bucky , une soirée merdique, des inventions qui ne marchent pas et un bureau de recrutement qui apparaît comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Le choix est fait.

* * *

Quand il rentre, il est persuadé que rien n'a changé, qu'aucun médecin digne de ce nom ne donnera de certificat à Steve. Son ami est malheureux de cette situation mais pas lui. C'est pas le bonheur parfait, c'est pas un conte de fée, il n'est pas non plus le grand amour de Steve, il le sait, il est arrivé trop tard pour ça mais il s'en fiche. Il grappille un peu de calme auprès de Steve, de quoi souffler un peu. Alors quand il lui annonce que ça y est il part se battre, il sait que tout ça est fini. Que la parenthèse enchantée s'arrête et qu'il faut qu'il retourne dans la rue.

« -Alors j'imagine que moi aussi je vais partir. »

Les yeux de Steve s'ouvrent émerveillés. Pendant quelques secondes il s'imagine lui et Bucky et son rêve depuis qu'il est gosse. Une illusion.

« -Tu pars avec moi ?

-Non, Steve. Moi, je pars au Canada, parce que j'ai pas envie de faire mon service militaire et d'être envoyé là-bas. J'ai déjà pas ma place ici alors au Vietnam… »

Le silence, à nouveau. Les yeux baissés qui n'ont plus rien à dire ou à offrir.

* * *

Steve est sans doute au camp d'entraînement ou sur un bateau. Lui, il est dans le train, en route vers le Canada. Et en face de lui une mère chante pour sa fille. Elle a une magnifique chevelure noire mais des yeux bleus un peut trop globuleux note machinalement Bucky. Sa chanson parle des regrets, de rupture et que peut être dans une autre vie elle se serait marié avec l'homme de sa vie.


End file.
